


Rencontre bénéfique

by SweetRedChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heterosexual Sex, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snakes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedChan/pseuds/SweetRedChan
Summary: Kakashi et Anko ont l'habitude de se retrouver au bar de Konoha depuis des années. C'est dans cet endroit que leur relation ambiguë prit forme. Une tradition importante avant d'entamer le vif du sujet.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko
Kudos: 4





	Rencontre bénéfique

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Voici une nouvelle fiction sur l'un de mes couples favoris, Kakaanko ! Attention, interdit aux mineurs et âmes sensibles ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Anko s'ennuyait ferme. Sur le comptoir, son troisième verre de saké était vide depuis peu. Elle interpella le barman, qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de faire les allers retours, et commanda un autre verre.

Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une heure qu'elle attendait Kakashi. Ses retards n'étaient pas exceptionnels. En fait, il ne venait jamais à l'heure. Un concept visiblement étranger pour le ninja copieur.

 _Il peut copier les techniques ninjas mais pas le sens de la fiabilité_ , pensa ironiquement Anko. Sans ajouter que la plupart de temps, il se chargeait lui-même de fixer une date et une heure bien précise. Elle rit en s'imaginant sa tête d'endormie se présenter devant elle, peinant à trouver des excuses.

Et ce scénario se réalisa quelques instants après que le barman glissa son quatrième guinomi[1] dans sa paume.

— Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai aidé une vieille dame à porter ses sacs quand soudain-

Anko l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Ses motifs rocambolesques n'étaient plus drôles depuis longtemps.

Kakashi n'insista pas et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il se ferait pardonner en réglant la note, en tant que bon gentleman (mais surtout que son amie le jetterait si, en plus d'être en retard, il refusait de jouer le rôle de l'homme).

Sans avoir besoin de réagir, le barman lui apporta son Asahi[2], bière qu'il avait l'habitude de commander.

Cela faisait des années que les deux jônin se rejoignaient dans ce bar. Une longue histoire qui prit ses racines lors du départ d'Orochimaru.

Le légendaire ninja avait été pris sur le fait d'actes immoraux, et avait choisi de quitter brusquement Konoha, laissant sur le chemin sa chère et tendre élève. Ce fut l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur pour Anko. Non seulement son maître vénéré l'avait abandonné, mais en plus il avait apposé sa marque maudite, le sceau auquel il avait tant travaillé à ses côtés, sur son cou avant de s'évader. Un symbole fatidique de son appartenance à ce monstre sanguinaire, du moins aux yeux des habitants.

Ostracisée par ses compères, elle fut considérée un temps comme un potentiel agent double, une traîtresse idiote encore entichée de son supérieur.

Sans famille ni ami, seul l'alcool lui tenait compagnie. Beaucoup trouvaient dommage qu'une si jeune fille terminait ses journées sur le même sol que ses aïeuls alcooliques, et Kakashi suivait aussi ce cheminement de pensée.

Abonné à la prise de substance dure, l'anbu se retrouvait chez cette demoiselle en détresse. Il partageait avec elle une solitude imposée par le destin, en lien avec de nombreuses pertes. Leur addiction destructrice les aidait à supporter le poids d'une souffrance trop lourde pour de si jeunes ninjas.

Deux adolescents reclus de la société, des marginaux tolérés seulement pour leur prouesse en combat.

Le caractère extraverti de la kunoichi était en opposition avec sa nonchalance, mais cela ne représentait pas un problème pour lui. Au contraire, une personnalité aussi extravagante pour une femme l'attirait. Il aimait perdre son temps libre à l'épier dans ce bar populaire auprès des shinobi du village. Il rêvait d'engager une conversation avec elle, avant qu'elle ne se perdît au fond de son verre, mais le courage l'abandonnait dès que ses yeux se posaient sur son corps bien proportionné.

Une fois, il ne fit même pas l'effort de se cacher. Et ainsi leur histoire commença.

C'était au beau milieu d'une nuit psychotique qu'Anko se battit contre le jeune anbu, qui l'avait observé une fois de trop.

La jeune fille ivre l'attrapa par le col et frappa son visage du poing. Cependant, ses coups étaient imprécis et finissaient souvent dans le vide. Lassé, Kakashi s'extirpa de son emprise d'un geste et sauta par-dessus un toit, continuant de la regarder d'un air neutre.

Bien qu'elle peinât à tenir debout, Anko réussit toutefois à bondir sur lui et à lui asséner un coup. Kakashi esquiva l'attaque d'un saut mais un serpent sortit de la manche de son invocatrice et mordit la cheville de sa proie.

Kakashi s'effondra sur les tuiles, blessé. L'adrénaline lui donna la force de se munir d'un kunai et de le planter dans la tête du reptile. Le sang gicla sur sa main et provoqua un violent frisson au tréfonds de son être. Il lança l'arme au loin, emportant dans son élan le corps inerte de la bestiole. Le venin circulait dans ses veines et paralysa ses muscles. Il tremblait, impuissant face au poison mortel.

Le sourire difforme d'Anko disparut lorsqu'une poubelle prit la place de son adversaire.

Elle perdit l'équilibre en se retournant pour surveiller ses arrières et tomba de tout son saoul. Elle râla, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque fourbe de Kakashi.

Ce dernier se contentait de l'observer, perché plus haut sur le museau d'une statue de lion. Son absence d'expression énervait de plus en plus Anko.

— Espèce d'enculé ! J'vais buter ta sale gueule de con !

Sa voix éraillée par l'alcool altérait la menace de ses propos. Kakashi resta stoïque, impassible devant la colère de sa collègue.

Sans un bruit, il s'en alla, sautant de toit en toit.

Anko était peut-être ivre, mais elle ne laissait jamais échapper ses proies. Elle invoqua un python et l'ordonna de suivre l'odeur de l'anbu.

Le serpent conduisit sa maîtresse vers une clairière. Elle aperçut l'anbu plaquer contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur combat, Kakashi parla :

— Arrête de me suivre, t'es complètement torchée.

Sa voix fluette ne correspondait pas à ses allures d'assassin. Anko le pointa son doigt et se moqua de lui :

— Putain mais c'quoi c'te voix de tarlouze ? T'crois m'impressionner avec tes airs là ?

Elle titubait en essayant de s'approcher de lui. Même le reptile qui l'accompagnait semblait être gêné par son comportement. Il préféra regagner sa liberté en disparaissant entre les arbres plutôt que de soutenir son invocatrice.

— Même tes bestioles t'abandonnent. Ça craint, se moqua à son tour Kakashi.

Anko se retourna pour constater la disparition du serpent. Comme affectée, elle s'écroula à terre.

— Mais putain ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive encore merde ! Vous faites, _tous,_ chier !

Sa voix se brisa. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Elle frappa du poing le sol pour oublier sa frustration.

La scène éveilla la pitié de l'anbu. Malgré sa réputation d'insensible, il ressentait de la peine pour la jeune kunoichi.

Kakashi s'approcha d'elle et prit le risque de tapoter sa tête en signe de réconfort.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant trop tard le sourire machiavélique de l'alcoolique. En effet, deux serpents surgirent du sol et ligotèrent leur victime de toute leur force. Perdant l'équilibre sous le poids énorme des reptiles, il tomba à terre.

L'une des règles ninjas est de ne jamais avoir pitié de son adversaire, règle que l'anbu juvénile avait toujours respecté, sauf à cet instant. Quelle erreur de débutant ! Si ses bras n'étaient pas immobilisés, il se serait volontiers mis des claques.

Anko se releva, confiante. L'étincelle grivoise qui brillait dans ses yeux ne présumait rien de bon.

— Alors, comme ça, on baisse sa garde devant une fille ?

Elle semblait d'un coup si lucide qu'il douta de son ivresse. Faisait-elle semblant dans le seul but de le piéger ? Mais dans ce cas, pour quelle raison ? Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que quelques fois durant leur petite enfance, sans former de lien solide, et jamais sa collègue ne lui avait accordé de l'intérêt. Alors, pourquoi ?

— Tu cherches à attirer l'attention ou quoi ? T'obtiendra rien de moi.

L'étreinte des pythons se resserrèrent autour de son corps. L'anbu hoqueta suite à l'importante pression contre ses côtes, qui réduisit considérablement l'apport en oxygène. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir utilisé la substitution à temps. Durant un vrai combat, il serait déjà mort ; peut-être qu'au fond c'était ce qu'il recherchait.

— Tu es si naïf, Kakashi ! Il suffit qu'une belle et jeune demoiselle titube pour que ton cœur de pierre s'effrite ? Tu parles d'un ninja ! Finalement, tu es resté le loser arrogant de l'académie !

Bien que deux années les séparassent, les deux compères avaient fréquenté ensemble l'école des ninjas et s'étaient côtoyés de temps à autre.

— T'as fait semblant d'être ivre pour m'humilier ?

— J'admets être un peu pompette, mais trois verres de saké ne suffisent pas pour me rendre inconsciente ! Je savais bien que dans un combat régulier, je n'aurais aucune chance contre toi. Alors, j'ai fait semblant de faire comme si j'étais complètement torchée pour détourner ton attention ! Et-j'ai-réussi !

La vanité dégoulinait de ses paroles. Kakashi trouvait cela ironique que son interlocutrice lui reprochait son orgueil alors que cette dernière se révélait être encore plus égocentrique. Elle continua :

— Toi qui es expert en ruse, tu me comprends, hein ? Maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

Son intonation séductrice suggérait la prochaine tournure de la scène, qui s'avérait exciter le prisonnier.

La prédatrice s'allongea contre son corps ligoté et lui susurra à l'oreille :

— Si tu es un gentil garçon, tu seras récompensé.

Manquer d'attention pouvait parfois avoir du bon, se disait Kakashi.

Elle baissa son masque et l'embrassa avec passion. Sa langue brûlante caressa son homologue et s'enroula autour d'elle, l'entraînant dans une danse sensuelle. Les serpents relâchèrent leur emprise et immobilisèrent simplement les poignées et les chevilles de leur victime.

La soudaine bouffée d'air frais intensifia la chaleur qui dévorait le bas de son ventre. La frustration de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements l'excitait davantage encore. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

Quand Anko se sépara de ses lèvres, Kakashi leva sa tête pour essayer de regoûter cette saveur enivrante. Elle plaça son index contre sa bouche assoiffée de luxure, qu'il s'empressa de lécher.

Ses mains effrontées lui retiraient son attirail des forces spéciales sans rencontrer une quelconque résistance. Le jeune anbu avait accepté sa destinée. Il servirait de festin à cette prédatrice affamée.

Les deux pythons décidèrent de libérer complètement leur proie, sentant la totale corruption de son âme. À la place, l'un des reptiles déchira le bas de sa maîtresse et posa son museau contre son sexe humide. Sa langue fêlée s'amusait à jouer avec le clitoris décapuchonné.

Elle poussa un long cri de jouissance.

Le caleçon de Kakashi commençait à être bien trop étroit pour sa queue gonflée. D'un geste vif, il se débarrassa des vêtements qui empêchaient son membre de s'exprimer.

Le voilà à l'air libre, visant l'entrée étroit déjà occupé par le serpent. L'autre reptile en profita pour titiller l'anus du jeune shinobi avec sa fine langue.

Dévoré par ses pulsions, il arracha le haut de sa partenaire et malaxa ses jolis seins. Ses mamelons se durcissaient sous les chatouilles de l'anbu. Anko, noyée sous le plaisir, se cambra et haleta. Son bassin se positionna afin de permettre au pénis gonflé du ninja de s'engouffrer dans son vagin. Une fine couche de sang s'écoula de cette rencontre, prouvant la première exploration de ce lieu si étroit.

La kunoichi grimaça sous l'effet de l'abrupte douleur causée par le déchirement de son hymen, puis se laissa emporter par le délice des coups de reins. La caresse de son invocation au niveau de son intimité décuplait ses sensations. Elle hurlait des mots vulgaires et intimait à son aîné de déchirer son intérieur.

Entraîné à obéir aveuglément, Kakashi se donnait à cœur joie. Tout comme sa partenaire, il n'avait pas encore fait l'expérience d'une telle rencontre jusqu'à présent. Jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître sa première fois d'une manière aussi indécente.

Au summum de l'orgasme, Anko lâcha un long râle suite au plaisir absolu qui parcourait son corps. La forte contraction de son vagin provoqua la libération jouissive de son compagnon, qu'il exprima en grognant fortement.

Loin d'avoir terminé leur jeu, l'un des reptiles glissa jusqu'au cou de celui-ci et s'amusa à le mordiller et à étreindre ses tétons. L'autre choisit de s'attaquer aux mamelles de sa maîtresse. Encore engourdis suite à leur orgasme, les deux ninjas se laissèrent submerger par la nouvelle sensation érotique.

Kakashi était sur le point de devenir fou. Sa soif de sexe à nouveau sollicitée, son esprit plongeait à grande vitesse dans le gouffre de la bestialité, où la raison laissait sa place à l'instinct.

Sa nature primitive remplaça son humanité. Seule la satisfaction de son entre jambe comptait pour lui.

L'anbu changea de position et fit basculer Anko sur le ventre, se plaçant au niveau de ses cuisses. Il dévora son dos de baiser torride puis s'aventura une fois de plus dans le trou humide. Et cette fois-ci, nul besoin de supplice de la part de la jeune fille. Il se déchaîna comme un drogué en manque tout en claquant les fesses rondes de cette dernière.

Anko ne parvenait même pas à exprimer son bonheur. Elle se contentait de haleter, totalement rongée par la luxure.

Au même moment, les serpents enlacèrent leur maîtresse et caressèrent tendrement sa peau blanche à l'aide de leur double pénis. Chacun choisi son entrée : l'un se fraya un chemin dans le rectum de la demoiselle, tandis que l'autre rejoignit son homologue humain au fond de son vagin.

La concernée hoqueta de surprise, non habituée à recevoir autant d'attention, particulièrement dans sa rondelle. Mais la douleur se mua rapidement en plaisir et elle se délecta de ces nouvelles pénétrations.

Sentant l'instant venir, Kakashi se retira et gicla sur le fessier de la kunoichi, le recouvrant de semence encore brûlante. Juste après, les reptiles libérèrent eux aussi une vague de sperme, qui dégoulinait des deux entrées rouges d'excitation de l'invocatrice.

Repus, les pythons disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, retournant dans leur habitat d'origine.

Anko peinait à se remettre de ses émotions. Difficile pour elle de récupérer après s'être fait sauvagement prise de tous les côtés. Mais l'anbu ressentait encore ses pulsions sexuelles tirailler son membre insatisfait. Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec sa vulve suintante de liquide.

— Ta chatte me rend complètement ouf. J'crois que tu viens de ruiner ma vie.

 _Comment vivre normalement après avoir connu un truc aussi dingue ?_ pensa Kakashi, _jamais je m'étais senti aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps._

Le shinobi avait passé son existence cachée dans l'ombre, à ne trouver du plaisir qu'en éliminant ses cibles. Pour la première fois, il vécut l'expérience si intrigante et merveilleuse du sexe, une notion jusqu'alors inintéressante à ses yeux et qui torturerait son esprit dans les années à venir.

Le rire moqueur de son amie retentit dans la pénombre. Elle effleura la main vicieuse et l'incita à chatouiller l'intérieur encore si étroit de son vagin. Ensuite, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux noisette pénétrant son unique œil.

— C'est un honneur d'être la première à faire fondre ton cœur de glace... dit-elle, l'air faussement innocente.

— Je veux continuer. Toute la nuit. Tout le temps.

Son regard passionné affecta Anko. Sa détermination inhabituelle le rendait irrésistible. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue démasquée et prit le temps d'admirer son beau faciès, caché en temps normal. Elle s'amusa à toucher le grain de beauté situé sous le coin de sa bouche. En réponse, Kakashi approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

Ce fut le début de leur relation atypique. Des amis avec bénéfices.

* * *

[1] Guinomi = coupe destinée au service du saké.

[2] Asahi = marque de bière japonaise


End file.
